Bounty Hunter
by MysteryGirl2401
Summary: Richard Grayson is a bounty hunter who gets a gig the he rather likes. He has to go get his Ex-wife,Rachel and bring he to jail,but she has no intention of going. complating matters,her wannabe-bf,Garfield joins them in there adventure.Rae/Rob movie fic.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Ok so my other story I'm having a blank on so I am starting a new story, but I am not a banding my other story. It will just be awhile. But here is a new story. this is a movie fic based off of the movie bounty hunter. I tried to stick close to the movie.)

Chapter1

Richard Grayson's eyes scanned over the crowed. he know he would be here, he was just somewhere in the crowd. Maybe in the parade, he just had to keep looking

"Bingo." he said as he spotted a man dressed as uncle Sam on stilts, waving at all the people in the crowd.

"Hey, Sam!" he yelled as the man turned to wave at him.

"He-!"

"Yeah, you, you ding-dong. Come here. "He said as the man's face changed to surprise when he realized who the man was and took off .Just as he was about to run after him...

"Surprise." he said as a big fat white man approached him.

"Not now Dwight, I'm work in."He said rolling his eyes.

""You owe my boss money."

"Hey, I owe everybody money."Richard laughed.

Dwight lifted his fist and hit Richard in the gut making him double over in slight pain. So Richard decided to return the favor punching him in the groin then bring his head up fast and quick head butting him and then throwing him into a table. A bunch of people yelled in protest.

"Really, "He said, turning back to the man dress as Sam "you're going to make me chase you?"

. "Move!" he yelled running the middle of the band section following him. Sam turned to go to one of the buildings. Richard shoved passed a man holding a sparkler who accidently rammed backed into a float setting it on fire. He finally Sam grabbing on to his legs but he went throw the window of the building.

"Shit."He said dropping the stilts and running into the building. Running up the stairs he came to a door trying to ram it down after a couple tries he gave up running back out of the building seeing Sam on the roof he ran up there cutting him off.

"Get back here." He yelled as they approached the roofs edge but instead of stopping, Sam jumped off and Richard followed both landing on the top of a police van.

Richard grunted as he hit the ground along with Sam. Instantly cops surrounded them, guns up.

"Hand behind your head. Now."The officer closes to Richard yelled

"Take it easy, Skippy." Richard said still on the ground ,hands up."I'm on the job. "Handing him his badge.

"Oh, wow, would you look at this a Bounty hunter." He said as the other cops started laughing" Figures. Why don't you get a actual job?"

Richard getting off the ground and looked the officer in the eye."Why don't you kiss my ass?" he said turning to Sam, "Come here." he said a little annoyed cuffing him in the process. As the officer from before and another one approached them, the new one taking Sam

"Turn around, Shit head. hand behind your back." said the office that he was just taking to

"What?" Richard said

" You heard me. Let's go."

"You gotta be kidding me." Richard said turning his back to the office. Sam and some other officers laughing. As the officer cuffed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The elevator door chimed opened as Rachel Grayson stepped out onto the 6 floor at her office building. She walked right passed the front desk and straight for the office desk. On her way there she passed a old man who looked to be in his 40's.

" Hey Gary, did you get my e-mail?"

"The one about the suicide? Yeah he had a brother in California and a mother in Tennessee."

"Thanks Gary." She said as she continued to her office.

"Any time." He said starring at her ass that was well defined by her tight light purple skirt. "Day or night."He whispered mostly to himself.

Once there she ignored all the eyes on her, but after awhile all the starring and snickering were getting annoying. When she got to her desk she found out just WHY they were starring and snickering. Taped to her computer was a mug shot of her, looking pissed, and a note taped to it that said" Court date tomorrow.9am, don't forget."

"Ha-Ha-Ha, Ha-Ha. Very funny guys" She said taking the picture down."Who's ?" That's when everyone really laughed.

"You know," Said a trying-to be-husky voice as the man who owned the voice sat on her desk. "I think it's pretty sexy that you were arrested."

Garfield Logan was a man that you would probably not date, even if he was the last person on earth. He had buzzed cut short blond hair, dull green-grey eyes, pale skin and wore a long sleeved light green with a tan sweater over it and black pants.

"Garfield get off my desk."

"Oh right sorry." He said

"It was stupid that I was arrested in the first place. I mean, assaulting an officer? It's a total joke. "she almost yelled

"Yeah, I know tell me about it. Hey, did you ever get anything going on that suicide story?" He asked hopefully.

"Uh...No. Not yet." She said hoping he would accept that.

"Yeah, well, you know what I was thinking was that if you did, that maybe we could like, you know work on it together." he rattled out

"Ah"

"Yeah that way, you can knock it out just that much faster. Plus that would give us a little time to reconnect, you know, in our, uh, relationship."

"Gar, we are not in a relationship. We made out one time at the Christmas party. I was VERY drunk. And I was heartbroken. I would've made out with Alex."

"Wait, you mean the guy Alex or the girl?"

"Exactly. It really didn't matter." She said laughing.

"You're right. It doesn't matter...It doesn't matter because you made out with me." He said confidently. Like that would change something.

"Yes, yes I did "She said to him "but I'm starting to regret it" whispering to herself."All right, I'm gonna use the bathroom." She said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

**In the bathroom...**

Rachel quietly slipped into a stall closing the lid she sat on the lid , pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number that she hadn't in a long time. She put the phone to her ear as it rang and waited from the person to answer.

"This is Sam."

"Hey, Sam, it's Rachel from the South Time news."

"Rachel? Wow. I haven't heard from you in awhile. Where you been hiding?"he joked

" Well, Right now I'm actually hiding in the bathroom at work. Listen I need you to ask around about a suicide. A Carmon Lee, 18St the night of June 23rd."

"June 23. Anything else?"

"Uh, no...Oh wait yes. I have proof that there was a red SUV with stolen plates parked at the scene. That might be something. you never know."

All right. I'll see what I can do. If I hear anything, I'll give you a call."

"OK, great. Thanks so much Sam."She said as she ended the call.

" Who you talking to?" Said a new voice making her jump.

"Stewart!" She said opening the door and walking out. Glaring at the smiling man that came out of the stall next to her."What are you doing in the ladies' room?"She said slightly annoyed

"Well, you see, I wa- " the flushing toilet interrupted him." I was standing outside the door waiting for you and I started to feel a little creepy." He said emphasizing creepy with his hands.

"And this is the less creepy option?"

He thought about for a second. "Well, yeah, I think so."

"Ugg" She said throwing her hand in the air out of frustration. Walking past him to the door

"Well, hey I have a great idea. Why don't you let me by you a drink?"He said following her

"I have a date."

"Ah, but I didn't say which night." He said standing next to the sink.

"All right. Well, then I have a date every night. Every night until the end of time. OK? So just PLEASE stop asking me." her voice whining at the end as she walked out of the door.

"Oh! Love is so funny. Isn't it?"Gar chuckled to him turning to the mirror picking up the soap washing his hands before leaving.

(A/N ok that was the second chapter I'll try to have a new one up every week. And I'm still working on my other story. R&R)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N srry i haven't updated in a while but heres the next chapter=)

Chapter 3

Rachel stepped onto the roof of a building, heading to the far corner looking off the edge. Just then her cell phone rang. She bent over and picked up her purse and retrieved her phone.

"Hi, Ma."

"Is this a bad time?"

"Well actually I'm kinda in the middle of something. But you know what, while I have you on the phone...If you were going to jump off a building, would you jump off the side with the trees and flowers? Or the side that's a straight shot to the cement?"

" Well, the trees and flowers would certainly be prettier on the way down, but they might break your fall and you could end up as a vegetable. And I don't think that I could handle that right now."

"So the cement?"

"Defiantly. Why do you ask?"

"Well I'm standing on the roof of 6th and Rivington. And I was wondering-"

"Now listen here. You have every right to hate your life. God, with some of the choices you've made who wouldn't..."

"Ma.."

"And that who thing with Richard.."

"Ma! I'm working."

"Oh"

"Ok well I'm going, I'll call you later."

"Ok..Well just to clarify. We all make mistakes honey but, you married a man who made you crazy then divorced him for the same reason. I-"

"Ok Bye now." she said as she hung up

**New York Police Department...**

Richard Grayson sat next to the man he had just arrested with his head down in a cell of the NYPD, when he looked up he saw a muscular black man dressed in a suit. His best friend Victor Stone stood before the cell with a disappointed look on his face.

"I'll take the big ugly one." he said. Richard just rolled his eyes as the cop escorted him out of his cell.

"Come on we'll go get something to eat." Vic said as the walked out of the station.

**Restraint...**

"I do not like getting these phone calls." Vic said as they both sat down to eat there meals.

"I would bail you out if you ever got in trouble."

"Ah, but you can't, because you ain't a cop anymore."

"And what do you mean by "these calls," adding his fingers for emphases. " You've only bailed me out twice. These calls imply that you've had to like...20 or something."

"Look, I know that this is a very tough time of the year for you."

"What are you talking about? It's summer. Who doesn't love summer?"

"And, I am trying to be sensitive to your situation."

"Oh, what a guy that works his own hours? Has freedom? Lives the high life?" He said taking a bite of his sandwich.

Vic paused for a sec taking a drink "Have you talked to her?"

"Talked to who?"

"Katie Parry. Who do you think?"

"Why in the hell would I talk to her? I want to have a good summer."

"You know what, maybe I should have left your ass in jail."

"Would you relax? I'm fine."

"Oh, you're-No. You are not fine. You are a man in pain, and how the hell do u think that makes me feel since I'm the one who set you guys up?"

"Well, I guess that makes this whole thing your fault, then. Ha" Richard said as he finished his meal and got up to leave.

(A/N I know it's not very long and the characters haven't interacted but if I continued the it would get to long and blah blah blah...so yeah I'll updated soon R&R)


End file.
